Automobiles and various other vehicles include braking systems for reducing vehicle speed or bringing the vehicle to a stop. Such braking systems generally include a controller that provides braking pressure to braking calipers on one or both axles of the vehicle to produce braking torque for the vehicle. For example, in a regenerative braking system, hydraulic or other braking pressure is generally provided for both a non-regenerative braking axle and a regenerative braking axle. Traditional braking systems may disable regenerative braking systems when wheel slip is possible. However, in certain situations, complete disabling of regenerative braking may not be ideal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling braking for a vehicle that provides for improved control of braking torque, for example regenerative braking torque, when wheel slip is present. It is also desirable to provide an improved system for such controlling braking for a vehicle that provides for improved control of braking torque, for example regenerative braking torque, when wheel slip is present. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.